1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for opening and/or closing a door, in particular a door of a domestic appliance such as, for example, an oven, a refrigerator, a freezer or the like.
In the case of conventional domestic appliances, for opening and closing, the door usually has to be gripped at a door handle and then opened or closed. To this end, the user must generally have at least one hand free. If the user, for example, wants to push a baking tray into a pre-heated oven, in the case of a traditional oven he first has to put down the baking tray, then open the oven door at the door handle using the hand that has now become free, then pick up the baking tray again and push it into the oven and finally close the oven door again. As an alternative to this, the user can also balance the baking tray with one hand and grip the door handle with the other hand in order to open the oven door. Both methods of operation are awkward for the user. In addition, in the case of this method of operation, the oven door can remain open for a relatively long time, which in this case results in a loss of heat in the interior of the oven and consequently to an increased energy consumption.